


fond

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Luke cant help but think about his perfect little boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fond

Luke pov  
—–  
I don’t quite know what brought to this perfect little area in the woods. It may have been the little bird I saw flying in this direction, or the sound of water rushing down a stream but I am glad I got here. The view is amazing as I sit down on a little rock that is showing me a perfect waterfall with water streaming down it elegantly.   
All of it reminds me of one person Calum.   
He is my rock one of the only things that I have t keep me sane. He makes me effortlessly happy by just being there he would never have to even lift a finger to make me smile at him. He is beautiful beyond no end I love ever single that he does. Even when he is being a pain in the ass or being stubborn I just find it adorable.   
On the weekend he walks downstairs in one of my shirts that are so big it goes down to his mid thigh, and shows off his collar bones. I want to just to jump his bones right there and then and show him just how much I love him. But I have to much respect for him to do that.  
He never leaves my side like ever.I feel that most would see him as some clingy boyfriend that doesn’t give me space, but I disagree I think that its adorable I love the fact that he wants to spend as mush time with me as he can because I want to spend every single second of every single day with him.  
So when I hear him calling my name from our backyard I immediately get up to start walking back to him knowing that I would show him this place soon.


End file.
